Harry Potter and the Quest of Training
by Usaka
Summary: Harry Potter ran away? Or did he? He left a letter to the wizarding world, and that would be the last of him they would here for several years... Where did he go..? On complete Haitus, Gomen
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of these characters, except for the ones not in the HP books anyways.

Summary: Just as it says, I'm not giving more info out as of yet. :-P

**Harry Potter and the Quest of Training**

**Prologue**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Harry Potter looked over to the window with glassy eyes before turning over on his bed, ignoring the several different owls outside. The clock on his bedroom stand blinking some number, not having reset it after the power had gone out with last weeks storm. Books were lying haphazardly all over the room, some open, some closed, a few scattered pages torn across the hard floor. The cage in the corner next to the window open with owl droppings covering the bottom, the old paper that once covered the bottom was now torn into tiny pieces or just worn away. The chest at the bottom of his bed lying wide open, a photo album opened to the page of a tall, tanned man smiling and waving into the camera as behind him, a bride and groom kiss over a large wedding cake.

After a while, the birds at the window gave up and flew back to their masters, holding their un-opened parcels and letters, continuing the pattern that had been occurring since the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, the boy, no, young man lying on his bed with his back to the windows, and his glassy eyed stare was a wizard, quite a very good one, and a famous one. You'd think he'd be happy with that, but no... You see, at the end of his fifth year, he lost his godfather at a fight involving Lord Voldemort and his death eaters in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Harry was blaming himself; he had fallen into the newly-reborn Dark Lord's trap and put not only his life in danger, but those of several of his fellow classmates, not to mention causing the Order of the Phoenix to come to the rescue along with his godfather, Sirius Black. He wasn't the one to shout the curse, that forced his godfather into the veil, no, that was totally Bellatrix Lestrange's fault. But if Harry had never gone to the Ministry in the first place, none of that would have ever happened.

So, yes, Harry Potter blamed himself fully, one hundred percent for his godfather's death, the one man he looked up to as a father was now gone, and it was all Harry's fault.

Rolling over onto his back, Harry looked up at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. He couldn't sleep, because he would get horrifying dreams of the evils the Dark Lord were committing. While awake, Harry continuously re-lived those last minutes in the Department of Mysteries, when Sirius had fallen through the veil, his face frozen in terrified acceptance. You could tell, just as he had, that as he was falling backwards, he knew when his body landed, if it landed, that he would no longer 'be.'

Harry closed his eyes, a single tear-drop falling from his eyes as she lets out a sigh, the first noise to come from him since his Uncle drove him home from the station. Moody's and the rest of the orders threats seemingly have worked because he hadn't been bothered by the Dursley's all summer, except to eat, which Harry did with reluctance.

Sitting up, Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed, as she rubbed his face, feeling for the first time consciously, the newly formed whiskers, telling him he was badly in need of a shave. Reaching out blindly, he picked his glasses up from off of the clock on his stand before sliding them onto his nose, everything in his room coming into focus suddenly.

As he glanced around the room, you could see an official looking letter sticking on the edge of his stand, next to where his glasses had been. The letter was the only one Harry had opened during the summer; it was a letter from the Ministry of Magic. It had contained a letter about defense against the now-recognized Dark Lord and his Death eaters, complete none-sense if you asked Harry. But it had also contained a letter stating all students 6th year and up (including students going into 6th year) could now use magic outside of school because of the new threat. The letter had gone on into safety precautions students would need to use, but, Harry had stopped reading by that point.

As he looked up, you could see Harry's eyes had cleared, and a steely glint of determination shined in them. You see, Harry had decided just now, now wasn't the time to grieve, and blame himself for his godfather's death. No, there would be time for that later, once that bastard of a Dark Lord was dead.

Harry knew that in order for him to be able to defeat Voldemort, he would need immense training, and to do that, he would need help.

Sitting down at his desk along the wall, Harry searched through the many pieces of parchment before finding an empty one to use for his letter. Picking up a quill, Harry Potter wrote the last message the wizarding world would have from their young light for many years.

_Dear Order, Friends, and wizarding populous;_

_When you get this, I'll be gone. Not running, as many of you would think, but taking an educated retreat. You expect me, a sixteen year old to defeat the darkest, most powerful Dark Lord of all time. When countless of adults, children, innocents, creatures, magical beings, even his own servants have died by his own hands. I've asked myself countless of times, 'Why me?' Well, I have my answer now, because it has to be me. _

_I don't blame you for putting your hopes onto me, if not me, it would have been someone else. But in order for me to fulfill your hopes, I need to go away, do not bother looking for me, as you will not find me until the time is right. Don't lose hope in the time to come, because I know it will be hard, I know what Voldemort (fear of the name only makes him stronger, don't allow yourself to fall into this trap) has been doing, and I know it's only the start. You might say I don't know what the first war was like, well, sorry, but I have to tell you I do. And from what I know, the second war will be more painful and hard than the first. Just, don't lose hope, stick together with friends, and know who to trust, and don't run blindly into anything, always prepare, always plan ahead. Have emergency portkeys, floopowder, or anything for an emergency escape._

_I know many of you will just, brush this letter off as something from 'just a kid.' Let me tell you something, I have not, nor will I ever be, a kid. Even before I went to Hogwarts, I was older than my age because of the life I had with my Muggle relatives. Year after year, I was forced to take on more than any one student, let alone a first, then second, then third, forth, and fifth year should ever have had to face. I have to thank my friends for staying next to me through it all, because without them, I doubt I would have been able to accomplish anything._

_I'm going away, for reasons of my own, just know, I will return one day, and I will destroy this evil that is threatening our very lives as witches and wizards. _

_To my friends, don't lose hope, fight for what you believe in, and I'm sorry I couldn't give you a more personal goodbye, as I don't have much time before I must go._

_To the Order, thank you for watching out for me, no matter how annoyed I got, I knew it was for a good reason, protect the wizarding world, as I know only you are prepared. Get the ministry and Fudge to help you, because without it, without working together, everything will fall apart. That is not what I want to be coming back to when I return._

_To the death eaters, re-think you're positions, you want to eradicate the muggle-born, and half-bloods? Then why do you follow one? That's right, your 'Lord' is no better than those whom you hunt down like animals. His father was a Muggle, his mother a witch. So I ask you now... do you really want to listen to something you're trying to kill off? Sounds kinda stupid to me, but hey, you weren't known for your brains now were you?_

_To Voldemort, my advice, run, run and never return, for when I get back, you will die._

_Until I return, I'm forever yours my friends,_

_Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived_

Pocketing the letter, Harry collected his things from around the room and packing them into his trunk, along with the secret compartment underneath his bed. Once he was done, not a slip of parchment, quill, school book, or anything connecting Harry Potter to the room was left. Looking at his owl's cage, he waved his want, whispering _"Cleansio,"_ thanking whoever was listening that the Ministry had changed the age of teenagers being able to use magic outside of school.

Waving his wand again over his, now closed, trunk and owl cage, whispering the shrinking charm, Harry bent over and picked it up and put them into his other pocket in his cloak before moving to the window and whistling for his snowy owl, Hedwig.

A few minutes passed as Harry waited for his owl, his thoughts traveling over what he was planning, and where he was going, he could only hope they would accept him... But before he could think anymore, Hedwig flown through the window and landed on his bed post, looking at her master curiously.

Harry smiled and moved over to his first friend, taking the newly written letter out and tying it to her leg, allowing Hedwig to nibble affectionately on his fingers before whispering her instructions to her.

"Take this to the order in the morning; I'll have done all my business in Diagon Alley by then. Don't let them put a tracking, or any other charm on you when you leave ok girl? You'll know where to find me, you always do." Harry smiled as he said the last line before stroking Hedwig's back softly and moving out the door, down the stairs and through the front door of his family's house, never to return again.

* * *

Hedwig hopped over to the open window, watching as her master stuck out his wand, and not a few seconds later, the Night Bus appeared. She hooted a silent farewell to her master before stretching her wings and flying out the window to go find a perch to wait out the morning and deliver her master's letter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of these characters, except for the ones not in the HP books anyways.

Summary: Just as it says, I'm not giving more info out as of yet. :-P

**Harry Potter and the Quest of Training**

**Chapter 1**

"Who're you?" was the first question Harry Potter received once the Night Bus came with its loud bang. The person speaking was a mid-aged man, his dark brown hair dusted with a few gray hairs, his wand pointing ominously at Harry's chest.

"I just need a ride to Diagon Alley sir." Harry replied, hiding his nervousness behind a cool façade.

The man looked over the scrawny boy in front of him before deciding he wasn't a threat. The people couldn't be too careful, what with You-Know-Who back and all. Stepping aside, he motioned for Harry to get aboard. "That'll be seven sickles, eight sickles and 2 knuts if you'd like a cup of tea. I'm Parkins, Roy Parkins, filling in for Stan for the night."

Harry nodding, his hand already shoved into his deep pocket, searching around for his change, his emerald eyes sparkling oddly as he thanks whoever was listening that Stan wasn't the one to meet him at the door to the bus, knowing he would have been recognized in an instant. As it was, the only thing keeping his identity a secret was the hood of the cloak, casting a shadow over his messy bangs and forehead.

After a few moments, Harry pulled out a handful of sickles and a few knuts, counting seven sickles, Harry handed the money to the man as he walked onto the bus, putting the rest back into his pocket as he looks around for a free seat. Surprisingly, many were empty, but then again, Harry knew that not only was it very late, or very early, whichever way you wanted to look at it, that Voldemort was back, and the wizarding world knew it.

Walking past a few beds, with many suspicious glares sent his way, Harry made his way to the back of the bus, being careful not to wake anyone up that might be sleeping on the many beds. Once he reached the back of his bus, and sat down, the bus was off with another loud bang, just like the one it had arrived with.

Folding his cloak more tightly around himself, checking quickly to make sure he still had his trunk, Harry relaxed the best he could, waiting for his stop to arrive. As thirty minutes passed, a few people had gotten off, and a few new ones had taken their spots. One of those in particular caught Harry's attention.

They were wearing a forest green cloak, a hood pulled over their face, so that nothing could be seen in the shadows. They had a bulk underneath their robes, as if they were hiding something, which in Harry's opinion, should have kept the man, or woman off the bus as it could be a weapon.

As the ride progressed, Harry kept his eye on the newcomer, not being aware that the male returned the favor. Hearing Roy shout out that the next destination would be Diagon Alley, Harry was startled out of his thoughts, his hands moving to his side pocket which held his wand, his eyes not leaving the green cloaked man.

Once the bus had stopped, Harry rose and walked down the isle towards the front of the bus, his hand not leaving the pocket with his wand as he keeps his calm front, but inside he was bouncing with nerves. As he passed the man in green, he thought he heard a voice in his head, whispering soothing thoughts, but he just shrugged it aside, continuing off of the bus, nodding slightly to Roy as he passed him.

Harry, once he was off the bus, walked to the Leaky Cauldron, opening the door and sliding in silently, hoping not many people would notice him, which thankfully they didn't, nor did they notice the person come in after Harry, which was wearing a long green cloak.

Slipping silently pass the few costumers in the Leaky Cauldron, that were nursing their mugs of fire whiskey no doubt, Harry made his way towards the back door, and into the alleyway behind it before taking his wand out and tapping against the bricks, the same way Hagrid had done before his first year at Hogwarts.

Once the brick wall opened to show him Diagon Alley, Harry smiled and walked in, relaxing slightly as he headed towards Gringotts, the largest wizarding bank, and safest place next to Hogwarts, which in Harry's opinion, wasn't too much to boast about.

* * *

Back in the Leaky Cauldron, the male in the green cloak sat in the back of the place, having ordered a small meal, seemingly waiting for something, or someone.

* * *

As he walked passed the large doors of Gringotts, his eyes traveling over the warning on the door, Harry looked around before heading to one of the free goblins, taking out his vault key in the process.

Once Harry reached the goblin, he was met with a suspicious look, but then again, goblins were always suspicious.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'd like to see my vault please, here's my key." Harry handed the goblin his key, only to be surprised as the goblin's eyes widened.

"Mr. Potter sir, we weren't expecting you to be here so quickly after we sent the notice out."

"Notice?"

"You did not receive it then? It was sent out just yesterday sir."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been reading any of my mail, in hindsight, perhaps I should have. What was the notice of?"

"Come with me sir, this is a matter best talked about in private." The goblin hopped down from his stand, motioning Harry to follow him into a side room with a desk and chair, along with two chairs facing the desk. Taking the seat at the desk, the goblin motioned for Harry to sit in one of the chairs.

"The notice was about you're vault sir. Since becoming of age, you have gained control of the Potter's Family Vault, along with full ownership of the many estates and other things the Potter's own. Also, with recent news of Sirius Black's death, and the reading of his will which took place on August 25th, you're now the sole heir to the Black fortune and estates as well." The goblin said, slightly out of breath.

Harry just sat there in shock; his eyes slightly wide as his thoughts whirl around his head a mile a minute before looking at the goblin. "Who, may I ask, had control over my family vault before, and, why wasn't I present at the reading of my godfather's will?"

The goblin looked even more surprised than before. "Why, Albus Dumbledore was in charge of your vaults and properties until you were of age. Also, he was at the reading of the will in your place, but in order to do that, he had to of had permission from you, I take it you did not give it to him?"

Harry, his anger and temper rising easily shook his head a few, abrupt times. "No, I was not aware of any of this. Is there any way I can keep Dumbledore away from my affairs completely and totally?"

The goblin looked at Harry closely a few moments before nodding. "I can get you some paper work which will allow you to do what you wish. It will take an hour or so to do so however."

Harry nodded, his thoughts already moving towards his two new vaults. "In the mean time then, can I please be shown to my new vaults? As well as getting a list of all my properties and their information?"

"Of course sir, by the time you get back from your vaults, I should have all of this done for you." The goblin turned towards a small, microphone type thing before calling for a goblin that Harry didn't hear the name of. "One of the workers will be along shortly to take you down to your vaults Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Mr. err... I'm afraid I didn't catch your name..?"

The goblin hesitated a moment before speaking. "My name's Griphook sir, we met a–"

Harry's smile widened at the name. "Griphook! You're the goblin that took me down to my vault the first year I came here. You've definitely risen since then haven't you?"

The goblin, now known as Griphook looked even more surprised before. "You remember me sir?"

Harry nodded with the smile still in place. "Of course I do, you were the first goblin I met."

Griphook nodded slightly, "Yes sir, it just, amazes me sir. Usually wizards don't remember a goblins name, let alone distinguish between us as they consider us to be lower than them. Hearing you not only recognize me, but remember me is an honor sir. Not many wizards do so."

"Why Griphook, you control the wizarding bank, the safest place in the world. Why would wizards look down upon you if they allow you to keep control of their money?"

"The wars sir, and the rebellions of our ancestors, the wizarding fold have since been suspicious of our kind."

"I see, but that's still no reason for wizards and witches to do what they do to the goblin folk."

Griphook nodded slightly before speaking again. "Perhaps, but not all wizards are as noble as you are sir. That and your ministry have passed laws and acts saying my kin, and other beings that have magic, but aren't human, are no better than animals."

Harry looked appalled as the gravity of what the Ministry has done through the years hit him, his eyes darkening as he thought of the werewolf acts he was aware of, which affected one of his close friends, Remus Lupin, but now also the numerable other acts he wasn't aware of that affected the other races as well.

Before anything could be said, a goblin appeared at the door, asking if Mr. Potter was ready to travel down to his vaults.

Harry stood up, as Griphook did the same. Harry stepped forward, holding out his hand to Griphook, which looked at it in shock before hesitantly taking it.

Shaking the hand, Harry smiled softly. "We must talk again some time Griphook; it was a pleasure doing business with you, and thank you for all your help."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter, if you ever need anything from Gringotts, just ask for me, and I'll do what I can for you. Have a nice day."

Harry nodded as he walked out the door, following the goblin in front of him as it led him to the cart which would take him down to his vaults. His mind clouded with thoughts and plans of his once Voldemort would be destroyed, along with his Death Eaters.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Woohoo! Another chappie done, already. It's a record for me. I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a review! Helpful criticism is welcome :D

Also, I need a Beta Reader; if anyone's up for it, as I know it'll be a handful, please message me :)

**Responses:**

**shadow pheonx** : Thanks soo much for this stories first review! It was a great one at that. First off, thanks for pointing out his age, (I've now changed it to sixteen, as that is what it should have been as he's going into, well, supposed to be going into his 6th year. Also, this is my second fic, but who's counting eh?

Don't worry, I'm not doing any ships, at least, any normal ones for Harry... probably wont even use a canon character... but we'll see how it goes. (I refuse to do a Harry Cho, or Ginny fic, so you're safe)

**Gohan00 **: Nice, got two reviews for just my prologue. This is promising :D Anyways, thanks for the review, here's my next chappie.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of these characters, except for the ones not in the HP books anyways.

Summary: Just as it says, I'm not giving more info out as of yet. :-P

**Harry Potter and the Quest of Training**

**Chapter 2**

The ride down to his family vault was quite uneventful. As Harry got out of the cart, he realized he didn't have any keys for the two vaults. Looking at the goblin, who on the ride down discovered his name to be Rungspick, Harry asked, "What about a key? Don't I need one to get into my vaults?"

The goblin looked at Harry before shaking his head, motioning for Harry to come closer and to put his hand on the door.

Looking slightly suspicious, Harry did as he was told. Once his hand touched the door, he felt a tingling sensation in the palm of his hand before warmth spreading through him, and he saw the door glow a soft golden color.

After the glow, along with the warm feeling died down, Rungspick drew a few, goblin runes onto the door which caused the door to open inwards slowly. Harry glanced up at the number and family crest on top, which read #13 underneath a picture of a proud Griffon standing with one paw on a sword, another on a wand. The words over the griffon have worn away through time, all that was left being the odd letter which wasn't readable from where Harry was standing.

Shrugging mentally, Harry stepped into his vault, only to be amazed by the towering piles of galleons, along with piles of sickles and knuts along the edges along the vault. Not only were there regular wizarding coins, but there were also smaller piles of jewels and gems scattered throughout the vault. The wall furthest from Harry, along with the wall to his right were covered with different weapons collected over the years, many of which looked to be in need of some service. The blades had dulled through time, the wood rotted, the bindings dried out, among many different rust spots. Even the strongest preservation spells wouldn't have lasted a century as it seemed many of the weapons came from the founders' time, if the years carved into the wall above the weapons were anything to go by.

Along the wall next to the left of Harry, shelves of ancient books stood, many of their bindings in rough shape, along with the covers. From where Harry was standing, the parchments within were looking very brittle. Mentally kicking himself, Harry moved around his vault, picking up the odd jewel and looking at it before placing it back down. Making his way towards the back of the room, Harry stumbled upon a bad. Lifting it up, he read the tag that was stuck to it.

_Ever-Refilling Bag,  
1856, Karea Potter  
Direct connection to the Potter Family Vault, reach into the bag, think of how many Galleons, Sickles, or Knuts you'll need, and they'll appear.  
Warning: Only Potter Family may use, (those with the blood) If other's try, well, the Potter's aren't responsible for any harm done to them._

Looking curiously at the bag, Harry put his hand into it and thought of one galleon, two sickles and four knuts. Closing his hand, Harry felt the weight of a few coins settle into his hand, along with a few clinking on the bottom of the bag. Dumping them into a pile, he realized there was exactly the amount he had asked for.

Turning back towards the door, knowing he didn't have the time to finish looking through the vault, as he had to go shop still, Harry hooked the Ever-Refilling Bag to his jeans underneath his cloak.

"Rungspick, I think I'll have to look through the Black family vault at another time, can you just take me back up to the ground level please?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and nodded, and after getting into the cart, Harry thought of the things he needed to buy after he got out of Gringotts.

After the long ride back to the ground level, saying goodbye to Rungspick, and having another nameless goblin bring him a thick folder with a letter from Griphook saying these were the files and papers he had requested earlier. Harry sat in one of the chairs to quickly fill out the paper to keep Albus Dumbledore completely out of his affairs once and for all.

Handing the paper to once again, another nameless goblin at a desk, Harry asked for this to be filed as soon as possible. Once the goblin had agreed, Harry put the hood of his cloak back up and made his way into Diagon alley to do some quick shopping with what was left of the night.

The first stop being Ollivanders. After walking into the shop, and seeing a younger man at the desk, Harry realized how late it really was, and that in retrospect, that was quite a good thing, the people running the shops would of course be different than the people during the day, therefore, the chance of being recognized steeply declined.

"Hello young sir, are you looking for a wand?" The man at the desk asked, you could tell he was biting back a yawn as he looked curiously at Harry.

"No, I was wondering if you had any wand holsters."

"We do, would you like an arm holster, or leg holster. What would you like it to be made out of?" Once Harry spoke of a wand holster, the man had sat up straighter in his chair, happy to be making a more profitable sale than a wand.

"I'd like both please, and could you make them out of dragon's hide? Also, is their any charmed that will only let the person who owns the wand, take the wand out?"

Now, the man was starting to look at Harry suspiciously, but nodded all the same and headed towards the back of the room. Some shuffling about, along with a few bangs could be heard before he came towards the front, carrying a box holding several holsters, all shining slightly as the dim light hit the scales on the dragon hide.

"Here we have what you're asking for in an arm holster, but with an added charm that will keep the wand holster invisible to most eyes, especially muggles." The man held up a black holster, the light shining off of the scales, giving them a purplish sheen.

Putting it down in front of Harry, the man lifted another holster, looking almost identical to the first, except it had slightly longer straps. "This is the same for the leg holster. The others here in the box are the same, but with different dragon hides and a few don't have the added charm of invisibility."  
  
Harry nodded; looking over the wand holsters curiously before deciding on the black ones, once hearing that these were made from the skin of a Hungarian Horntail, Harry knew he had to pick them.

"That'll be twenty five galleons, three sickles and one knut sir."

Harry took out his bag, putting his hand into it and thinking of the amount, before tipping it over onto the desk, letting the coins fall onto it before he straps the holsters to his arm and leg, slipping his wand into the leg holster unnoticed by the man behind the desk.

"Thank you for your coming Mr.?" The man said, looking curiously at Harry, throughout the entire meeting, only being able to get a glimpse of emerald underneath the cloak.

"Jameson, Mr. Jameson. And, thank you for your help, have a good night." Harry nodded to the now, slightly calmer man before heading out the door, back into the alley.

Looking around, Harry decided to go to Madam Malkins to get new robes, as well as a new cloak. Walking over to the shop, looking into the window to make sure it wasn't Madam Malkins' herself, Harry walked through the door, listening as the soft bell rang through the air. Not a few seconds later, a younger female came to him and offered a tired, yet welcome smile.

"Welcome to the shop, what can I get for you?"

"I need two dragon hide cloaks, Hungarian Horntail if you have it, a regular black cloak, three pairs of regular black robes, a couple pairs of black pants, along with a black t-shirt, a green t-shirt. Also, I'd like silver fastenings on the cloaks if you don't mind."

The girl nodded, slightly overwhelmed by the large order before motioning Harry onto the stand to be measured.

Harry complied easily, his eyes traveling over the shop as the measuring tape whirled around his form. Before he knew it, the measuring had finished and the girl was saying how it would take a while to finish the orders, so he would have to come back later to pick them up.

Harry quickly agreed, saying he'd be back in an hour or two, and to have his order done by then if possible. Once that was done, Harry moved back into the street, his gaze moving down the rows of shops before stopping at Flourish and Botts, the book store.

Grinning, he moved along the street, making sure his hood stayed up as he walked into the store, a similar sound as the one in the clothes shop echoing into the dusty store. Moving along the shelves, Harry didn't stop until he came to the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. Glancing along the titles, Harry pulled a few down before putting them into a small carrier. As he walked through the shop, Harry would stop at a shelf and add a book before moving on.

By the time he was finished, the carrier was quite over filling, and had books from all subjects at school, including Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, along with books on healing, fighting, defense, strategy, ministry laws and acts, along with regulations on certain beings. He had also picked up a few strange books, including a book on mystical beings: elves, vampires, and demons ('Demons exist?!' Harry had thought to himself as he read the description of the book.). He had also picked up a book with weird markings, which turned out to be written parseltongue, because as he looked, they slowly formed the words, _Parseltongue Magics, Dark or Light?_

As Harry approached the counter with his heavy set of books, the clerk looked at him in surprise. "Why are you getting so many books sir?"

Thinking quickly, Harry muttered something about muggle parents wanting to learn about the magical world.

Still looking surprised, the man nodded as he started ringing up the books, his eyes going wide at some of the titles and prices, but he was there just to do his job, sell books to the customers.

Once they had all been totaled, the man behind the counter looked at Harry. "That will be 392 Galleons, 5 sickles and 2 knuts."

Harry took out his bag once again; thought of the price as he stuck his hand in, feeling the bag weigh down quite a bit, Harry knew there was enough in it to pay. Turning it over on the counter, the galleons and other coins fell to the counter in stacks, which were easy to count for the clerk.

Once the paying was taken care of, Harry waved his wand and put a shrinking charm on the books along with a weightless charm before putting them into his pockets and heading back into the alley.

Looking around, Harry bit his lip as he wondered where to go next. He knew he wasn't quite ready to venture down into Knockturn Alley, he had enough owl treats for Hedwig for quite a while, he had his clothes, well, he just had to pick them up, and he had his books to start learning, his wand holsters. He was at first going to get a haircut, but didn't want to risk getting identified, so he would have to do that at a muggle shop somewhere.

Looking around a final time, Harry decided to just head to Madam Malkins again and pick up his clothes, knowing he spent quite a while in the book store. Once he was in the store, the girl was just walking out from the back, levitating a large, wrapped package. When she had seen Harry, she just smiled and motioned to the counter.

"That'll be 132 Galleons and 3 knuts sir."

Harry repeated the process with his bag before dumping them onto the counter, as the girl was counting the money; Harry put a weightless charm and shrinking charm onto the package before slipping it into the same pocket as his books.

Once the girl was satisfied with the amount paid, Harry nodded once before heading out of the store and up the alley, back towards the Leaky Cauldron. His plans for escaping London, as he had started thinking of his little adventure, were already spinning through his head.

* * *

**A/N 1:** First off, because of something pointed out in a review, the Prologue has been tweaked again. A new paragraph was added (4th up from the beginning of the letter) which explains why Harry can now use magic. Sorry for the confusion if anyone else noticed that and didn't say anything. Also, I tweaked another paragraph lower to go along with that instead of saying he was of age. :P

**A/N 2:** I'm amazed by the fics popularity already, which is why I've already typed out this new chappie, 'cause I wanna get lots more reviews :D (Greedy, yes, I know)

* * *

**Responses:**

Theoddguy : I dunno, why are you surprised about that? Hehe, just kidding, I like Albus to a point, but as you said, Harry shouldn't be anyone's pawn. ;) Which, in this story, he most definitely won't be. :D Thanks for reviewing, and here's the next chappie for ya. .

athenakitty : laughs First off, let me say, you're quite full of questions aren't you? Don't worry though, I loved your reviews (although a 'nice job' wouldn't have gone wrong along with the questions ;P ) Anyways, Harry will learn a lot of things, as he will be training (points at the title). Should Harry be worried about the green-cloaked male? Well, that depends on your point of view. As to everything else, hopefully this chapter answered them.

However... Changes? What type of changes did you have in mind?

BloodRedSword : First of all, as I've said, this story will more than likely not have any of the regular ships, as to your suggestions, we'll just wait and see... (honestly, I don't know who I'm going to put him with yet, but it's probably going to be an outside character (one of my own) :P ) Thanks for your review, and also, no, I don't think I'm going to be putting slash into this one, I'm not the best at writing it, and I just don't think it will fit with what I have planned.

shadow pheonx : First off, don't worry, I was only teasing about the 1st, 2nd fic thing. :P Second, you were disappointed about what? The response to your review? (If so... I try making the length of my responses correspond with the length of the reviews, and quality) or, were you disappointed with the length of the chappie? (If so, that's cause I had to split it some where, this chapter will probably be longer.) Thirdly, eeew!!!!!!!! McGonagall?? Trelawney??? That's just... Wrong. shudders But, I'm still undecided; maybe I'll do a poll later on in the story, once I introduce the new characters.

I think that's it, oh... Wait... hands you an insert brand name tummy calmer, thing (yea, I couldn't think of any particular names lol)


End file.
